Seeinstructions): The Molecular Biology/Gene Expression Core Facility will provide critical services to support the scientific goals of this Program Project: 1) Reagent Bank- contains specific plasmids, expression constructs, reporter constructs, antibodies, RNA samples, and retroviral/adenoviral/lentiviral vectors of relevance to the study of esophageal carcinogenesis. As a result, these reagents have been organized and centralized. In addition, we will continue to store newly available reagents; 2) Image Analysis and Gene Expression Quantification- multiple instruments are available, such as (but not limited to) Phosphorimaging, Gel and Chemidoc, Agilent Bioanalyzer and Odyssey Infrared Protein Imaging System, real-time quantitative PCR, and transcriptional analysis for Dynex and Orion Luminometers; 3) Gene Profiling Services (subsidized) with gene microarrays (Affymetrix platform) through the Penn microarray facility (Dr. Baldwin) and the Penn bioinformatics facility (Dr. Tobias integrated within the Biostatistics Core); 4) Human Tissue Bank with an esophageal tissue repository and annotated clinical tissue component; 5) Esophageal Cell Line Bank (murine and human) with primary, immortalized, transformed and newly genetically engineered esophageal cell lines for use by the Projects; 6) Esophageal database repository (web-based) for esophageal tissues, cell lines (nontransformed and transformed, organotypic cultures, microarrays, and common, shared reagents/equipment (from Cores C and D). The Molecular Biology/Gene Expression Core provides quality assurance, quality control, cost- effectiveness, timeliness and efficiency in its services. All components that pertain to human tissues are IRB approved with patient informed consent and HIPAA compliance, and carry patient de-identifiers. This Core works closely with all the other Cores, especially the Morphology Core C to avoid duplication and furnish coordinated approaches for the Projects. The Projects benefit tremendously from this Core in advancing their interrelated hypotheses and Specific Aims. In addition, this Core is dynamic in responding to evolving P01 needs, anticipating future P01 directions, and integrating emerging technologies. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions):